This invention relates to superconducting magnets. Superconducting magnets of various kinds must be constructed so that they are not destroyed by the electrical energy that must be dissipated when they are quenched. Such coils must also be built to withstand the extremely large forces that are generated by interactions among parallel currents of large values. In addition, superconducting electromagnets are nearly always subject to some degree of training which is the phenomenon in which the quench current is smaller than the design value when the magnet is first used, approaching the design value asymptotically as the magnet is alternately quenched and cooled.
The foregoing problems are common to superconducting magnets whatever their intended use. Superconducting magnets intended for use on particle accelerators must, in addition, be able to dissipate the deposited energy that is associated with the presence of occasional stray particles of high energy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a better superconducting magnet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a design for a superconducting magnet that propagates a quench effectively.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a superconducting magnet that is wound with cable having the current in all cable strands in series.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a superconducting magnet with effective circulation of the cooling material.
Other objects will become apparent in the course of a detailed description of the invention.